Believe
by silverbrumby123
Summary: Follows the adventures of a certain blonde elf as he tries to get Roy Mustang to believe in santa and save the future of xmas! shonenai, possibly yaoi. Royxed
1. Prologue: It's not real

Well, I've had this fic in my mind ever since I started seeing Christmas decorations up, so I had to get it out!

Its my hope to get it finished by Christmas, but that's unlikely...

I'll do my best though, if all readers do their best to review, I do take anonymous reviews as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own it...

Enjoy!

- - -

Prologue: Its not real.

It's a common fact that Santa isn't real.

The fat old man with a beard as white as snow...

St Nicholas with his trademark red outfit, complete with sleigh and flying reindeer. The little pointy eared elves that sit for hours on end in snow surrounded workshops making toys for little boys and girls to enjoy when they wake up on Christmas morning..

No.

This part of Christmas is merely a figment of someone's imagination, a stupid idea for the enjoyment of millions of children worldwide.

In fact, the other part of Christmas, to celebrate the birth of Christ, was just as pointless. There was no solid evidence that a baby boy named Jesus was born on cold night in December, his birth place a stable in Bethlehem, hundreds of years ago. In fact, there was no evidence of this boy being born at all.

In the end, whichever way you look at it, Christmas was all fake. A pointless festival with the primary purpose of putting a little cheer into the dark winter months, and, of course, to cheat as many hard working people out of their hard earned cash as possible, as they rushed to empty the shops of usless trinkets that were on sale, most likely to give to people they knew, only to find them returned the next year (not that they'd ever know).

People should just accept the facts. Christmas was a pointless festival that really had no purpose.

This was the view of millions worldwide. Nothing about Christmas was real, but there was no harm in indulging the children that had yet to realise Christmas was a waste of time.

However, even though this was the common view of people when Christmas came around, there were still those select few that believed differently. The few that, no matter how many times they heard people dismiss it and complain, saw magic in each snowflake that fell, goodwill with each gift that was presented to another, and, of course, savoured the excitement of hanging an empty stocking by the fireplace, or at the bottom of their bed, and waking up on Christmas day to find it stuffed with brightly wrapped presents.

Of course, these people were most likely children, or stuck in denial, others would think to themselves. All the stories about Christmas were fairytales, there was something that could backup every reason why this was so, but nothing to defend the stories being reality. Except one thing.

Deep in the unforgiving blizzards of the North Pole, where man found it impossible to adventure, there were slight signs of life. If they had managed to venture in further though, they would discover that the raging snowstorms calmed, until there were only a few snowflakes falling lazily from the sky, dusting the already white ground with another layer of glistening snow.

Further still, they may have seen a faint glow, illuminating the snow and causing it to glitter mystically. An amazing sight that would pierce through the blackness of the night sky. For, in this place, impossible to live in, there was a village.

Quaint little houses dusted with snow, little paths of ice leading from one building to another, magnificent evergreen trees decorated with tinsel, baubles and candy canes, and an archway, with a sign above it that read; 'Welcome to Christmas town.' At night, the place was peaceful, and gave off a homey look, but in the day, it was even better.

Robins flew about the skies, singing their songs for all to hear, reindeer ploughed their way through mountains of powdery snow, dragging carts laden with all sorts of amazing things, their fawns frolicking in the snow, playing happily, and, most surprisingly, people.

People dressed in green and red, with little hats covering their hears, and thick coats to keep them warm. Upon closer inspection, it would be noted that there was something not quite human like about them, though it didn't stand out enough to be noticed, unless you were looking for it. These strange people had pointed tips to their ears.

Almost like elves!

They skated down the ice paths with ice skates, pulling them off and placing them on a rack inside, upon entering a building. They laughed cheerfully, though the temperature should be enough to cause them to withdraw moodily, not even daring to venture to their doorstep. But they did, as if immune to the cold. The children raced around, having snowball fights and building snowmen, some were even teenagers, that wouldn't have been seen dead doing such things if they lived elsewhere.

And amidst it all, a booming, yet familiar laugh resounded throughout the picturesque scene from time to time, from a fat old man with a beard as white as snow, dressed in his trademark red outfit...

No. This was not something that could be dismissed as a fairytale. This was as real as it came, something a certain Roy Mustang would find out very soon indeed...

- - -

And that's the end! Not that you could tell much, in fact, only the last line gave away the fact that its a fullmetal alchemist story...

Well it was only the prologue...

Review and you'll get to know what happens, and a proper chapter...


	2. Naughty or nice

Well, I'm back.

Hope that you liked the first chapter.

Thanks to the few that reviewed...

Review if you want to see another chapter! ;p

Anyway, this is a major AU, with some major differences. First, Alphonse isn't Eds brother, and second, Pinako isn't winry's grandmother. Ed doesn't hate his father either. There is a ten year difference between Roy and Ed, 'cause I can't remember the real age gap...

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist.

- - -

Chapter 1: Naughty or nice.

"Edward-kun!" a loud voice yelled, as a five year old girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes came running over a pile of snow.

"Winry..." a golden haired boy mumbled, looking up to reveal golden orbs.

"What do you want Winry?" he said, adding the finishing touches to his snowman.

"I want to show you something, come on!" Winry replied enthusiastically, pulling on his arm.

Trying to prevent a groan, the boy known as Edward allowed himself to be dragged away by his childhood friend.

Now however it might seem, Edward and Winry weren't what you would call normal. They were in fact, elves, who lived at the north pole, in a cosy village called Christmas town, the same town that Santa Claus himself lived. It was an amazing place to grow up in, of course, and the children that lived there were spoilt rotten by their parents, and other adults, as children were considered to be precious.

Yet 5 year old Edward Elric couldn't help but wish there was more adventure in his life. Everything, as friendly as it was, was just so... white.

His mother, Trisha Elric, was an amazing cook, who was constantly baking all kinds of treats, that she gave to passing villagers, and even Santa himself. In fact, the Elric's knew the man in the big red suit personally, due to Edward's father, Hohenheim, was Santa's 'right hand elf', and oversaw lots of important things, ranging from the toy making, to who had been good enough to get presents that year, and what they would get.

However, because of this, Ed was expected to continue his fathers job when he retired. Luckily for Edward, (who felt the job would be extremely boring) he still had many years to go before this could happen, and was able to concentrate on his school work at the Christmas town school, where he was known as a prodigy.

Despite his seemingly busy life, Edward couldn't help but want a younger sibling to play with. He knew it was unlikely, as elves rarely had more than one child, as they found it hard to conceive- one of the downsides to being able to live for so long. So Edward tended to treat his best friend, and next-door neighbour, Winry like the sister he never had, which meant he let her get away with things that no one else would be able to. This was also the reason why he allowed her to drag him away from his snowman, to the mystery place she wanted to show him.

"Are we there yet?" Edward asked, his voice muffled by the big red scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and lower face, courtesy of his mother.

"Nearly, Ed-kun, in fact, look, we're here!" she replied, dragging them into a small hole in a big red wall.

They shuffled through a dark tunnel, pushing stray cobwebs from their faces when they accidentally crawled into one. After what seemed like hours (but in fact was only 2 minutes), they came out the other end of the tunnel, finding themselves inside the building, on a large, grand looking balcony that oversaw the hustle and bustle of the elves below.

They had entered the toy factory, which was busier than usual, as it had recently turned December. There were elves everywhere, dressed in green and red and white, decorating beautiful evergreen pine trees, and building toys, chatting amongst themselves. Edward and Winry gasped in excitement, after all, they were both small children, and one of those presents could make it to their stocking, or under their tree on Christmas eve.

Above them, on the opposite wall, there hung a huge, black screen. Edward, who had been to the factory with his father before, shuddered at the sight of it. Whenever a person had been really bad, a loud buzzing sound would sound from the speakers, and every elf would turn to look at the screen. The person who had been bad would be displayed upon the screen, and a voice overview would tell everyone in the factory what they had done. Then the elves would debate on whether he would get any toys, with Ed's father to make the final decision.

They were about to leave, when the dreaded buzzing sound was heard throughout the workshop, and every elf, including Edward and Winry, stopped what the y were doing and turned towards the black screen expectantly, as if under a spell.

A picture of a teenage boy was displayed upon the screen. He had pitch black hair, and equally black eyes, which was strange for a human. He wore a confident smirk across his face. Then the voice overview started.

"Name: Roy Mustang. Age: 15 years old. Mr Mustang burnt down his school earlier today, in a fit of anger after hearing that the school didn't break up earlier for the holidays. His friends, Maes Hughes and Jean Havoc," a picture of the two boys were displayed upon the screen along with Roy, "were also included. The stunt injured two teachers, including believer Miss Jayne Cambridge, who is now in hospital with severe burns. The boys were non-believers."

Then the screen went blank. Edward turned to Winry, who was crying slightly. Edward put a comforting arm around her, knowing the reason as to why she was so upset.

There were two classes of humans in the world, believers, and non-believers. Believers were lucky enough to believe in Santa, and the magic of Christmas, while non-believers didn't. Despite this however, non-believers that were still under 18 could still receive presents from Santa, but were made to believe that it was from their parents, and the parents were bewitched to believe this as well. However, it was also sad to discover that someone didn't believe that you existed.

"Edward?"

Edward and Winry, who was still sniffing slightly, turned round to see Ed's father, who was looking at them in surprise.

"Uhhh... Hi Papa," Edward stuttered, scared that he was going to get into trouble with his father.

"What are you doing here Edward?" Hohenheim asked, bending down so he could look directly into his son's face.

"Uh... well..." Ed stammered, trying to find a suitable excuse.

"It's my fault Mr Elric. I found a small hole that led here, and I wanted to show Ed-kun. It wasn't his fault, honest!" Winry cut in, watery blue eyes turning on the tall man.

Hohenheim smiled tiredly, and put a hand on both of their small heads.

"It's OK, but we're very busy here right now, so I would like it if you both made your way back home, and if you do, i'll bring you both to the workshop closer to Christmas, when everything looks even better!"

"'kay!" both children yelled before scrambling away, back through the small hole in the wall.

"I'll have to get someone to see to that..." Hohenheim murmured, before returning to his duties.

However, as Ed raced away into the snowy winter land, a memory of obsidian eyes plagued his mind...

- - -

OK...

So I lied... this fic probably won't even be finished by next Christmas...

Oh well...

Hope that everyone had a great xmas with lots of prezzies! I got the fullmetal alchemist anime (complete collection),so I'm happy!!!!

Silverbrumby123


End file.
